This invention relates to an exhaust gas cleaning system for a so-called V-type internal combustion engine having two cylinders arranged in V-shape.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an exhaust gas cleaning system in which secondary air is introduced into an exhaust system of the engine to burn unburnt detrimental components in the exhaust gas.